Android 2
by Kistu
Summary: Chapter 2 is up...kind of...there is more to come for sure...but i have to insperation whatsoever...so yeah...usual disclaimer and everything...k thx bye
1. Default Chapter

Android 2  
  
"Nice one chi- chi." Bulma yells as she runs to hit the ball back over the net. Goku just laughs as he watches the girls play, all he had done this match was serve the ball. Chi-chi returns the ball back to the other side of the net by spiking it right into the sand. "Ha... now me and Goku win." she says placing on hand on her hip. Goku and Chi-chi had just won their first game of volleyball all day, Vegeta and Bulma had beaten them in every game since they had started playing.  
"Well done Kakarot, you did an amazing job that game..." Vegeta says as he gets ready to serve the ball." with all of the nothing you did. I can't believe I let Bulma talk me into going to the beach with the clown and his woman..."  
"Hey! Vegeta! You gonna serve the ball or what?" yells Goku. "Come on I wanna win again!!" At this remark Vegeta grits his teeth and tosses the ball into the air then proceeds to punch it directly at Goku. In an instant reflex, Goku puts both hands together into a fist, then raises them above his head and brings them down onto the ball smashing it deep into the sand. Both girls simply put both hands on their hips and sigh when Goku does this.  
"Good job idiot, now one of us has to get the ball if we wish to continue this STUPID game...not that I want to..." Vegeta says as he walks toward the fresh crater in the sand at Gokus feet. Just as Vegeta reaches the crater the volleyball flies out and hits Vegeta square in the jaw causing him to fall on his bum. Vegeta pushes himself to his feet and looks back down at the crater clenching his fists.  
"Well that was weird, wasn't it Vegeta?" Goku says as he squats down to look into the hole at his feet. "I wonder what made the bal-" A large explosion from the crater interrupts Goku and launches all four people into nearby sand dunes. Goku and Vegeta each help their wives out of the sand, then turn to the now widened crater as Bulma and Chi-Chi walk back to the car so that they can go home and shower. After a few tense moments of nothing, a dark figure surrounded in a red energy field flies out of the hole. It looks almost exactly like Goku though its hair is spiny and goes down to the middle of its back. The creature has dark grey skin and is wearing dark red, baggy pants and black boots. its upper body is bare except for the large black gem in the middle of its chest and the three small gems on each of its forearms. It lands in front of the fighters as they both step back.  
"What are you?" asks Goku, staring into the creatures red eyes. "Hey you have a tattoo on your shoulder that looks just like the symbol for the red ribbon army...does that mean..." Vegeta folds his arms and glares at Goku. "Yes Clown, that means this thing was created by Dr. Gero. and that means it is trouble."  
The creature just smiles and takes a step towards Goku, extending its right hand. "Hello, my name is Android number two and just as your friend said, I was created by Dr. Gero." the creature says in a monotonous voice. Just as Goku reaches to shake the androids hand a massive wave of energy bursts from Vegetas hand blasting the android. "I told you we should destroy this thing, It was created by the same guy who created -, ARGG" Vegeta screams as a wave of energy as powerful as the one he just fired, bursts from the androids left hand knocking Vegeta back a few feet. The android quickly lowers its hands and shakes its head slowly. "I'm sorry..." the android starts before a small ki blast shoots from Gokus hand and blows off the androids head.  
"You were right Vegeta that thing was dangerous" Goku says as the headless body falls to the ground. Goku walks over to Vegeta and helps him to his feet, but just as Vegeta gets to his feet Goku gets hit with a ki blast right in the back. Goku turns around to find the grey, headless body standing there with its left hand stretched out. The body shudders a bit before the neck begins to grow and before long the head reforms itself. The newly regenerated head looks at the two fighters and opens its mouth to speak but is cut off with a loud "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!!" A blue blast flies from Gokus outstretched hands. The blue beam completely covers the android and as the beam finishes and flies away there is nothing but a big dust cloud.  
"There that should have finished him." Goku says as he wipes the sweat away from his forehead with his arm. The two look at the dust cloud until it settles and reveals the same grey android standing there, holding a blue ball of energy in his palms behind his back. As the android fires the beam Vegeta and Goku jump into the air and transform into super sajin. The android finishes its attack and looks up at the fighters just as they land on the ground start gathering energy.  
"As I was saying, my name is android number two and I have regeneration beyond Cell and as you have probably figured out I have the ability to automatically launch any energy attack that hits me." The android says as both of the fighters transform into super sajin 2. " I never asked for your life story android" Vegeta says as he begins to charge two small balls of energy in his hands as he raises them to shoulder level. Goku flies high above the battlefield and raises his hands above his head. "If this doesn't stop him nothing will" Goku says as the spirit bomb begins to form slowly. Back down on the beach Vegeta's attack was ready and he places both arms in front of his chest with his wrists connecting. "Now android, FINAL FLASH!!!" Vegeta yells as the huge blast of energy bursts from his palms and hits the android, smothering it in energy. Knowing the android wasn't dead Vegeta flies behind his blast and punches the android in the stomach. He then proceeds to kick the android into the air, then flies above it and grabs its foot then throws it back into the sand. "No one, I repeat No one uses my attacks except for ME." Vegeta says as he flies back to the ground and continues to pummel the android in the stomach with punches giving it no time to react or counter. After a few minutes the android blinks and its spiny hair gets a little thicker and longer, its muscles also get bigger then it turns the tables on Vegeta. The android begins blocking his attacks until he has an opening and begins to pummel Vegeta with punches until he fades from super sajin and stops blocking. After Vegeta stops fighting back the android jumps back and Stretches both arms out to shoulder level and begins charging two small energy balls in his hands.  
Goku looks down at the battle and sees that Vegeta is implanted in the sand and that the android is about to use an all too familiar Final Flash. The spirit bomb was almost ready but he didn't know how long Vegeta could stand up to the attacks. Goku watched helplessly as the android finished charging the attack and stretches his arms in front of his chest, connecting his wrists about to fire Vegetas signature technique.  
"FINAL FLA-"Android 2 begins launching the attack but is quickly halted as Vegeta launches himself out of the sand and punches the android in the face. Vegeta follows up with a massive combo to the android's midsection. The energy beam in the androids hands fades as he is surprised by Vegetas sudden frenzy of attacks.  
"I said no one uses my attacks but ME!!!" Vegeta screamed as he continued pummeling the android with his fists. Goku looked down as Vegeta continued his assault, then his eyes lit up as the finished charging the spirit bomb. He threw the ball of energy at the android, as Vegeta gave it one last punch to the gut then flew up next to Goku. The last punch caused the android to remain motionless as it began to regenerate, but it did not regenerate fast enough and was crushed by the spirit bomb before he could do anything. The spirit bomb exploded causing sand clouds to fly all around where the two fighters hovered, when the dust cleared there was nothing left.  
"I don't sense him anymore." Goku said as he landed on the ground next to Vegeta.  
"Neither do I" Vegeta said as he looked at the massive crater they had just created, then flew off without warning.  
"Boy, Vegeta is a weird guy." Goku said as he powered down from super sajin. He took one last look around the area before remembering that chi- chi was probably going to furious at him for ruining their trip, and flying off towards home.  
  
Deep below the crater, that was now filling with sand, a large black gem displayed a picture of a spirit bomb before shutting itself down so that it may collect enough energy to regenerate...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or its characters, but I do own this story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Months after the massive battle with the mysterious Android 2, things had settled down again at the beach and people returned to their swimming and tanning:

A pair of surfers are drying off on the beach as it closes soon (being an hour before sunset), the first Surfer looks at his friend. "Did you ever hear about what happened here?"

She replies "Yeah…wasn't it supposed to be some sort of a nuclear thingy?"

"Yeah…dude that would be weird…it would probably make mutants…or even…mutant surfers…dude…"

"That would be awesome…"

"Dude…it would be like that Cell guy surfing."

"Dude…"

The surfers end their conversation and begin to walk to their car. Just as they climb over the last dune, a large metallic tendril bursts from the concrete of the parking lot and wraps around their car. The tendril lifts the car into the air and proceeds to bash it several times on the ground before pulling the vehicle underground.

After witnessing the destruction of their vehicle, The male surfer turns to his friend and laughs. "Dude…at least we still have our boards."

The female surfer turns to respond but instead gasps in surprise as several tendrils burst out of the sand and wrap themselves around the surfers and their boards. The prisoners are waved around for a bit, before being pulled underground.


End file.
